


So Much More Than That

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Party, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	So Much More Than That

“So you see, it would save you millions of dollars.” Tony's eyes drifted off the man speaking and onto the bar, where Steve was sitting, taking sips off his Shirley temple. Tony smiled at him getting a confident smile back from his soldier. Steve looked amazing tonight wearing the beautiful pinstripe suit Tony had his tailor make for him.

Tony looked back to the man in front of him. “There's something that needs my attention, excuse me.” He shook the man's hand. “Try the shrimp it's supposed to be uh good...” His voice trailed off, walking over to Steve. “How dare you, sitting here all alone by yourself.” Tony hummed leaning against the bar next to him. “One Coke.” He order, his eyes gazing into Steve's baby blues. He took Steve's lead and decided to make this an alcohol free evening.

“I swear, I'm fine alone. Besides everyone's here to talk to you anyway.” Steve rested his chin on his hand looking over at Tony through his thick eyelashes.

Tony smiled taking a sip of his drink. “Cap, save me. I can't talk to another guy about how awful my company is doing without them. May I have this dance?” He asked leaning in for a small kiss. Steve blushed because he wasn't used to public affection yet.

“Well I'd be honored to dance with you, Tony.” Steve got up from his stool and took Tony's hand, following the billionaire to the dance floor. Tony chuckled placing his hands on Steve's waist and shoulder. Steve did the same fighting back a grin as he noticed the stares they were getting from the corner of his eye. “I love you. Thank you for letting me be your arm candy for the evening.” Steve teased.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Baby you're so much more than that. I love you too. And thanks for being the only person here that can hold my interest.” He murmured, breathing in Steve's vintage cologne. It was sweet and thick and extremely intoxicating. 

The music slowed letting Steve step closer to him and tighten his grip playfully. “We should do this more often.” Steve whispered. 

Tony nodded smiling at him. “You really are a great dancer.” 

“So are you.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's soft lips, ignoring everyone around them.

Tony leaned up almost brushing his lips against Steve's ear. “I'm excited to take you home tonight.” Tony whispered causing Steve to blush profusely.

“Me too.” Steve admitted with a sly smile.


End file.
